Me Prometa 3 : How About Marriage?
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Pernikahan. Hal itu pasti akan terlintas di benak para pasangan. Tapi tiap kali aku meliriknya, aku merasa bimbang. Apa benar ia takdirku? Apa benar aku takdirnya? Kalau iya, yakinkan aku. Buat aku percaya bahwa aku memang untukmu dan kau memang untukku./ SuLay / OTP6 / EXO FF / Sequel of Me Prometa
1. Just Married

Kalau bisa dibilang, menikah bukan jadi sekedar pemberian status pada sepasang anak manusia. Menikah berarti saling komitmen untuk sehidup semati. Harusnya tidak boleh ada kata bercerai.

Pernikahan harusnya dijalani atas dasar cinta dan logika. Tapi kadang cinta membutakan logika. Hanya hati yang bisa menuntun logika saat cinta membutakannya. Menuntun diri pada satu jawaban tepat.

Bagiku, pernikahan itu...

.

.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

proudly present...

.

.

.

**Me Prometa 3 : How About Marriage?**

® 2014

.

.

.

.

.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sapuan lembut pada kelopak matanya. Membiarkan para _makeup_ professional menanganinya meskipun ia sendiri sebenarnya bisa saja melakukannya. Tapi ini hari pentingnya, harus seorang professional yang menanganinya, kan?

Ia memandangi dirinnya yang baru selesai dirias. Rambutnya yang panjang dikepang fish tail ke sisi kiri dan ditambah dengan hiasan bunga mawar biru. Ia tersenyum menghadap pantulan dirinya sendiri. Terlihat sederhana namun menawan.

"Kau cantik sekali, Yixing-_er_," kata seorang wanita paru baya yang mengenakan pakaian putih. Ia berdiri di samping Yixing sambil memegang kedua pundak putri tunggalnya. Ia masih tidak menyangka akan benar-benar melihat putrinya naik ke pelaminan karena selama ini Yixing terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Sekilas kau akan merasa pangling melihat keduanya karena wajah Nyonya Zhang memang mirip sekali dengan Yixing. Hanya kerutan-kerutan di ekor mata yang menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah ibu dari Yixing. Mungkin benar apa kata ayahnya, Yixing adalah duplikat ibunya.

"Setelah menikah nanti, kau dan Jun Mian akan pindah ke New York?" tanya ibunya memastikan keputusan putri dan calon menantunya tempo hari. Yixing terlihat mengangguk membuatnya ingin bertanya lagi. "Kenapa?"

"Keluarga JunMyeon ada di New York, _Ma_. Aku harus mengikutinya." Yixing tahu, ibunya selalu berharap ia bisa tinggal di China karena sejak usianya masih tujuh belas tahun ia sudah tidak tinggal bersama orang tuanya akibat kegiatan _training_.

Ia menggenggam tangan ibunya, lalu mendongak sambil tersenyum. "Aku pasti pulang ke China, _Ma_." Mereka berpelukan sesaat.

"Jaga dirimu. Bertindaklah sebagai ibu yang baik bagi keluargamu kelak," pesan Nyonya Zhang. Yixing kembali mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu, ingat umurmu sudah masuk kepala tiga!" kata Xiumin sambil berjalan mengikuti Luhan di depannya. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir Luhan yang berbanding lurus dengan wajahnya. Sama-sama masih seperti anak kecil. _Pantas saja Luhan belum menikah sampai sekarang, _batinnya.

"Umur boleh tua, tapi wajah dan jiwa tidak boleh!" canda Luhan sambil terus berjalan cepat.

"_Eonnie_, kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Kyungsoo yang berjalan di samping Xiumin. Gadis berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun itu mengenakan sebuah _dress_ warna kuning lemon yang jatuh lembut semata kakinya yang kini terbalut _stiletto_ setinggi tujuh senti.

"Kau harus menanyakan itu padanya, Kyungsoo-_ah_," kata Xiumin sambil menunjuk Luhan yang kini sudah membuka sebuah pintu di sisi kanan lorong kapal pesiar yang sedang mereka tumpangi.

Luhan masuk ke dalam. Ruangan itu cukup luas dengan banyak jendela-jendela persegi tak sempurna yang membuat cahaya matahari membantu penerangan di ruangan itu. Ia melihat seorang wanita cantik dengan pundak dan punggung yang terekspose jelas sedang berdiri memandang ke luar.

Perempuan berusia tiga puluh dua tahun itu berjalan mendekat, berniat mengagetkan gadis itu. "Lay!" serunya sambil menepuk kedua pundak gadis tersebut.

"_Jiejie_? Kau tahu aku di sini dari mana?" tanya Lay bingung.

"Ya Tuhan! Lay! Kau cantik sekali!" seru Xiumin yang baru masuk ke ruangan tersebut diikuti Kyungsoo yang menutup pintu. Mereka mendekati Lay dan memperhatikan gadis berbalut gaun pengantin yang seluruhnya dihiasi dengan hiasan berbentuk bunga mawar.

Lay hanya tersenyum ketika lagi-lagi Kyungsoo juga mengatakan bahwa dia cantik sekali hari ini. "_Gomawo_," katanya.

"Kupikir semua gaun pengantin berwarna putih. Kenapa kau menggunakan warna ombre biru seperti ini?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk ekor gaun pengantin Lay yang berwarna biru tua. "Bukan karena _designer_-nya salah menumpahkan warna, kan?" candanya.

Lay tertawa. "Bukan. Aku dan JunMyeon _Ge_ sengaja memilih warna ini."

"Supaya terlihat beda dari yang lainnya?" tanya Xiumin menggoda salah satu _dongsaeng_-nya.

"Bukan." Lay menggeleng. "Karena Junmyeon _Ge_ menggunakan mawar biru saat melamarku dulu."

.

.

.

.

.

Two Years Ago

_Wajah Lay sedang dibersihkan dari _makeup_ ketika Suho masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Lelaki berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun itu bisa melihat Kai sedang bermanja-manja pada Kyungsoo yang memainkan rambutnya. Xiumin menggendong JongMin sambil berbicara dengan Chen. Luhan dan Chanyeol sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing. Dan ia tidak melihat _leader_ mereka._

_Ia mendekati Lay dan duduk di sebuah kursi di sebelahnya. "Yixing-_ah_, bisa ikut aku setelah ini?"_

Makeup artist_ yang tadi membersihkan wajah Yixing meninggalkan mereka agar mereka mendapat privasi. Yixing membuka kedua matanya. "Ada apa? Tumben sekali."_

"_Kencan?" canda Suho. Memang benar, ia dan Yixing sudah lama tidak pergi berdua. Kalaupun pergi bersama, pasti dengan _member_ EXO lain atau _manager_ mereka supaya tidak ada yang curiga dengan kedekatan keduanya. Tapi sepertinya akhir-akhir ini publik mulai menyadari kedekatan keduanya yang terasa lebih intens._

_Yixing mengangguk menyetujuinya. "Baiklah. Ke mana?" tanyanya sambil bangkit berdiri dan meraih tasnya mengikuti Suho yang sudah lebih dulu melangkah di depannya._

_Suho tidak memberi tahu. Mereka berpamitan pada yang lain, disusul dengan siulan dari Kai dan Luhan yang menggoda mereka. Mereka berjalan menuju basement di mana _Audi_ Suho terparkir. Mereka masuk dan langsung melaju ke jalanan._

_Lay hanya melihat keluar jendela selama perjalanan. Jalanan yang sepi membuatnya berani membuka kaca jendela mobil supaya dapat melihat pemandangan luar secara lebih jelas. Ia bisa melihat laut yang luas di seberang sana._

_Kemudian Suho menghentikan mobilnya. Lay turun lalu berjalan mendekati bibir pantai. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak merasa sebebas ini. Rasanya tenang tanpa ada kilatan lampu _blitz_, bunyi teriakan fans, ataupun kejar-kejaran dengan mobil-mobil _sasaeng fans_. Ia merentangkan tangannya. Angin berhembus meniup helaian poninya yang tidak ia jepit._

_Suho memeluknya dari belakang. Tahu-tahu saat membuka mata, Lay mendapati sebuket mawar biru di depannya. Ayolah, siapapun tahu mawar biru bukanlah warna natural sebuah bunga mawar. Itu hanya hasil rekayasa genetik yang hanya diproduksi oleh Jepang dan Australia._

"Nǐ yào jià gěi wǒ ma_?" bisik Suho di telinga Lay._

"Rúguǒ yǒu yīgè lǐyóu lái jùjué nǐ_?" tanya Lay balik._

"Méiyǒu_." Suho merogo kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin platina dengan batu safir biru sebagai matanya. Ia meraih jemari tangan kiri Lay lalu menyematkannya pada jari manis perempuan yang sudah dikencaninya selama tujuh tahun lebih._

_Lay bersandar pada Suho. "Kupikir kau akan melamarku setelah wajib militer," kata Lay sambil melirik wajah tampan Suho yang hanya terlihat siluetnya karena cahaya redup bulan._

"_Sudah kubilang tadi, aku tidak ingin memembuatmu menunggu lebih lama lalu meninggalkanku," kata Suho meskipun ia tahu berapa lamapun Lay akan menunggunya. Namun ia ingin membahagiakan kekasihnya, kan? "Lusa kita berangkat ke China."_

"_Untuk?"_

"_Tentu saja menemui orang tuamu, _Chagiya_."_

.

.

.

.

.

Suho terlihat sempurna dengan jas putih dan sebuah mawar biru tersemat di dadanya. Ia sudah berada di bagian _outdoor_ kapal yang sudah dihias untuk pernikahannya dengan Yixing hari ini. Para tamu sudah terlihat ke luar dari kamar mereka menuju tempat acara akan berlangsung.

Meski sudah melihat Yixing dalam balutan gaun pengantin saat _fitting_ pakaian, tetap saja Suho merasa gugup dan penasaran dengan penampilan Lay sekarang. Hatinya berdegup kencang ketika memikirkan sebentar lagi ia akan mengganti statusnya menjadi seorang suami.

Semalam—tanpa sepengetahuan Yixing—karena mereka tidak boleh bertemu, Suho diajak ke bar kapal pesiar ini bersama Kris, Chanyeol, dan Kai. Ketiga keong racun itu mencekoki Suho dengan banyak jenis minuman yang semuanya dibayar oleh Kris. Mereka bilang pesta melepas masa lajang. Untung saja Suho memiliki toleransi yang cukup tinggi pada alkohol, kalau tidak ia pasti takkan bangun sampai sore. Tadi pagi saja ia dibangunkan dengan paksa oleh ibunya.

Suho membayangkan, apa mungkin Lay juga dicekoki hal yang sama oleh Luhan, Xiumin, dan Kyungsoo? Ah iya, Kyungsoo mungkin tidak. Tapi tidak tahu juga dengan Luhan dan Xiumin. Bisa jadi keduanya mengerjai Yixing semalam.

"Yang sebentar lagi jadi suami…" ledek Chanyeol sambil merangkul Suho.

"Kau masih bisa bangun? Kupikir acaranya akan diundur," kata Kris dengan kejamnya.

"Ha. Ha. Ha," Suho tertawa sinis. "Kalian membuatku merasa jadi seperti anak SD lagi pagi ini. Terima kasih pada ibuku membangunkanku. Selamat, rencana kalian sukses."

Kai mendengarnya tertawa. Ternyata Suho, _member_ EXO-K yang paling dewasa dan bisa bangun paling pagi di antara mereka, dibangunkan di hari pernikahannya sendiri. "Terakhir kali, _Hyung_. Kan besok-besok yang membangunkanmu Lay _Noona_."

Tao yang sejak tadi bersama Kris melirik buket bunga mawar biru yang sejak tadi dipegang lelaki itu. "Kenapa kau memegang bunga itu, _Ge_? Biasanya kan perempuan yang memegang," kata Tao polos.

"Dia nanti bertukar pakaian dengan Lay _Noona_," canda Kai. Suho menonjok lengannya. "Kasar sekali, _Hyung_. Semoga nanti malam kau lembut dengan _Noona_."

"Dasar mesum!" kata Suho nyengir.

Kris melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Suho. "Lima belas menit lagi, _Bro_. Persiapkan dirimu. Aku tahu ini pasti menyesakkan," kata Kris yang sudah pernah mengalaminya saat menikahi Tao dulu. Suho dan Chanyeol saja yang tidak tahu karena keduanya sedang wajib militer saat itu.

Suho memegangi dada kirinya. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia menarik napas panjang-panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Rasanya baru kemarin ia melamar Lay, tahu-tahu tinggal lima belas menit saja menjelang ia dan Lay yang resmi menjadi suami-istri.

Setelah Kris, Tao, Chanyeol, dan Kai berlalu menuju deretan kursi yang sudah disusun di depan altar, Suho melihat hampir semua undangan yang ikut naik kapal pesiar bersamanya kemarin siang sudah hampir semuanya berkumpul. Tidak banyak yang ia undang dalam pernikahannya, hanya keluarga, teman-teman dekat, beberapa kru, dan artis satu _management_ mereka yang jumlahnya tidak sampai tiga puluh orang karena jadwal masing-masing.

Suho kembali menghembuskan napas. Ia berjalan menuju altar, menghadap pendeta. Ia tidak diijinkan menoleh ke belakang meski sangat penasaran dengan penampilan Lay hari ini.

Pemain piano dan biola mulai memainkan _wedding march_, menandakan kedatangan Lay yang tepat jam sepuluh pagi. Lay datang dengan menggandeng ayahnya yang hari itu menggunakan jas hitam dan sebuah mawar biru ikut tersemat di dada kirinya. Para hadirin berdiri menyambut kedatangannya.

Lay dan Suho saling tersenyum ketika Lay sudah berdiri di samping Suho. Lelaki itu seakan melihat seorang bidadari turun dari langit. "Kau sangat cantik," bisik Suho sambil berlutut menyerahkan buket bunga yang seharusnya Lay bawa sejak tadi. Tapi ini ide dari Suho sendiri yang ingin seperti itu.

Setelah mendengar kotbah dari pendeta, mereka tiba di acara utama. "Apakah kau, Kim Jun Myeon, bersedia menerima Zhang Yi Xing sebagai istrimu dalam senang maupun susah, sehat maupun sakit, kaya ataupun miskin, menjadi kepala rumah tangga yang bertanggung jawab, hingga maut memisahkan?"

"Ya, saya bersedia," kata Suho mantap sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Yixing dan menatap mata perempuan itu.

"Apakah kau, Zhang Yi Xing, bersedia menerima Kim Jun Myeon sebagai suamimu dalam senang maupun susah, sehat maupun sakit, kaya ataupun miskin, menjadi pendamping yang seimbang, merawat dan mendidik anak-anak kalian nanti, hingga maut memisahkan?"

"Ya, saya bersedia," jawab Lay.

"Kalian bisa memakaikan cincin pada pasangan kalian," uap Sang Pendeta.

Suho mengambil salah satu cincin dari dalam kotak kaca yang dipegang orang tuanya. Itu cincin emas putih yang dililit dengan emas kuning yang terlihat seperti sulur tanaman rambat, ditambah batu berlian sebagai matanya.

Setelah Suho menyematkan cincin itu di jemari Lay, giliran perempuan itu yang melakukannya. Bentuk cincinnya mirip denganya hanya tanpa berlian di atasnya.

"Kalian boleh mencium pasangan kalian."

Suasana yang mulanya tenang dengan bunyi deburan ombak dan burung-burung di udara berubah riuh. Tamu yang datang saling mengeluarkan ponsel untuk mengabadikan momen ini. Bukan berarti tidak ada fotografer. Hal sepenting itu tentu saja ada.

Setelah pemberkatan, mereka disuguhkan dengan makan siang yang hampir semuanya adalah hidangan laut. Tentu saja Kris tidak bisa makan karena dia alergi _seafood_. Jadi lelaki tinggi itu hanya makan beberapa makan yang aman untuknya.

"Sekarang _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ EXO bukan lagi Kris dan Lay, tapi Suho dan Lay," kata Luhan sambil menghampiri Lay dan Suho yang baru selesai mengobrol dengan tamu lain. Ia memeluk Lay erat. "Aku tidak menyangka akan dilangkahi oleh _Xiao Mei_-ku sendiri!" katanya.

Suho tertawa. "Makanya cepatlah menikah, _Noona_," celetuk Kai yang tiba-tiba datang sambil merangkul Kyungsoo. "Kalian pintar sekali memilih kapal pesiar sebagai tempat pernikahan kalian. Menghindari wartawan dan _fans_, _eoh_?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja," kata Suho. "Mereka tidak mungkin mengejar kami sampai sini. Kecuali mereka mau bermodal besar menyewa helikopter."

"Yo! Yo! _Man_!" seru Chanyeol datang membawa kerusuhan. Ia langsung merangkul Lay. "_Noona_, kenapa kau malah memilih _namja_ pendek sepertinya? Kenapa bukan aku?" tanya Chanyeol bercanda sambil memberikan tatapan memelas.

"Habisnya kau tidak terlihat mencintaiku," jawab Lay menanggapi gurauan Chanyeol.

"Kalian terlihat seperti memperebutkan Lay dari belakang," kata _Manager_ mereka yang baru bergabung. "Suho memeluk pinggang Lay, sedangkan Chanyeol merangkulnya."

"Tapi pas. Chanyeol juga memakai jas putih," kata Xiumin.

Chanyeol melihat penampilannya sendiri. Ia memakai kemeja biru langit, dasi pita warna putih, celana serta jas berwarna putih. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menyerahkan pada Kris yang berdiri di sebelah Xiumin. "Foto kami!"

Kris mendengus pasrah dijadikan fotografer dadakan. Lay berdiri di antara Suho dan Chanyeol, masih dengan posisi seperti tadi. Bukan hanya sekali ambil, Chanyeol meminta Kris untuk memotret mereka lagi, kali ini dengan wajah konyol.

"Ada yang mau di foto?" tanya sang fotografer yang tiba-tiba menghampiri.

Tentu saja mereka mau. Kedelapan _member_ EXO langsung berbaris dengan Lay dan Suho berada di tengah. Awalnya biasa saja sampai Lay memanggil _Manager_ dan _Coordi Noona(Eonnie_) yang mendampingi mereka sejak sebelum debut. Kali ini mereka foto dengan tingkah yang konyol. Suho menggendong Lay dengan _bridal style_, dikelilingi _member_ lain yang memberikan tatapan seolah jijik dengan tingkah Suho.

BLITZ…

.

.

.

.

.

Hari hampir pagi ketika pesta benar-benar usai. Pesta tidak hanya berhenti sampai makan siang. Ketika makan malam, mereka semua mengerjai Lay dan Suho untuk berdansa di tengah ruang makan. Tentu saja hal itu mudah bagi Lay, namun tidak bagi Suho. Lelaki itu tidak bisa berdansa. Makanya Lay melepaskan sepatunya lalu menjinak kaki Suho—atas perintah Suho yang takut kalau menginjak kaki istrinya—supaya lelaki itu yang bergerak mengikuti musik.

"Suho-_ah_," kata Lay ketika Suho memakaikannya jaket hitam untuk melindungi tubuh Lay yang hanya terbalut gaun ungu yang sedikit terbuka.

Mereka ada di bagian luar kapal saat itu. "Yixing-_er_, kenapa ada di sini? Kau tidak lelah?" tanya Suho sambil memeluk Lay. Sungguh, setelah resmi ia sangat senang memeluk tubuh istirinya yang dulu tidak bisa ia lakukan karena kontrak.

"_Aniyo_," jawab Lay. Ia berbalik sambil melingkarkan lengannya di leher Suho. "Sejak kapan kau memanggilku Yixing-_er_?"

Suho tersenyum. "Mulai hari ini." Ia mengecup ujung hidung Lay.

"Sampai sekarang, ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," kata Yixing, "kenapa kau menggunakan mawar biru? Biasanya orang-orang memakai mawar merah. Memang apa artinya?"

Suho membenarkan poni Lay yang tertiup angin. "Karena mawar biru tidak _mainstream_," candanya.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Lay dengan alis naik. Dia pikir mawar biru memiliki satu arti yang wah seperti mawar merah atau mawar-mawar lainnya. "Kalau tidak mau _mainstream_, kau bisa menggunakan raflesia arnoldi, Junmyeonnie. Tidak ada yang memakainya." Lagi-lagi lelaki itu hanya tertawa. "Aku ingin mendengar jawabannya darimu."

"Pertama," Suho mengangkat telunjuknya. "Tidak _mainstream_." Baru Lay ingin protes, Suho melanjutkan, "Kedua, mawar biru memiliki beberapa arti. Misteri, usaha, dan tidak mungkin. Bagiku, kau seperti mawar biru."

"Mawar biru? Kenapa?"

"Kau ingat waktu pertama kali kita bertemu?" Lay tampak mengingat-ingat. "Saat aku membantumu naik tangga." Setelah itu Lay menangguk dan membiarkan Suho melanjutkan. "Kau terlihat pendiam sekali, padahal aslinya cerewet. Lalu saat tahu kita akan menjadi _bandmate_, aku senang sekali."

Lay mengangguk, membiarkan Suho bercerita. "Aku berusaha mendekatimu, hingga akhirnya kita menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kau mungkin tidak pernah tahu, aku pernah menyerah dalam hubungan kita." Lay masih diam. "Aku pikir, kita takkan mungkin berakhir di pelaminan. Kau bisa saja memutuskanku, lalu mencari pria lain. Tapi aku bertahan sampai akhirnya hari ini aku benar-benar menjadi suamimu."

"Sekarang jadi kenyataan, kan?" tanya Lay sambil tersenyum lebar.

Lagi-lagi Suho larut dalam senyum manis istrinya. Ia tahu, sepuluh tahun mengencani Yixing secara diam-diam bukanlah hal yang mudah—mengingat banyak sekali "mata-mata" di sekelilingnya. Ia senang, keputusannya untuk terus bertahan bersama Yixing akhirnya berbuah manis. Akhirnya ia memiliki Yixing seutuhnya.

"Xing."

"Hm…"

"_Nan neol_ _jeongmal, jeongmal, jeongmal, jeoooongmal saranghae_!"

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing seperti mawar biru.

Langkah, mahal, dan tak terjamah oleh banyak kalangan.

Bertahan dalam hubungan rumit seperti ini tidaklah mudah.

Namun lagi-lagi karena senyumnya, aku bertahan.

Dia membuatku kuat. Membutku berusaha. Membuatku percaya pada ketidakpastian.

Membuatku yakin bahwa takdirku memang dia.

.

.

.

.

.

**DONE**

**2.590 words**

Endingnya agak ngebuat saya... er...

Yak. Hari ini pertepatan dengan bertambah tuanya pemilik akun ini. Juga sekalian satu tahunan era Wolf (3 Juni). Hah... _I miss that moment so badly._

Saya punya pertanyaan yang amat sangat penting. Menurut kalian _Me Prometa_ kalo sampe serial ketiga gini _lebay_ gak, sih? Atau ngebosenin, gak? Kalau iya, saya akan berhenti. _Anyway_, kalo ada yang mau ChanBaek untuk MP3, saya udah ada sih... ._.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang mendukung MP1-2. Semoga MP3 ini memuaskan^^

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at :

July 8, 2013

03.45 P.M.

Published at :

June 4, 2013

06.04 P.M.

**Me Prometa 3 : How About Marriage? © Kazuma House Production ® 2014**


	2. Sealed

Aku sering berkhayal kalau kita menjadi seperti mereka

Menjadi orang biasa yang bebas

Tidak terikat pada kontrak bodoh

Tidak terikat pada ekspektasi publik

Tapi nyatanya kita memang terikat.

.

.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

proudly present

.

.

.

**Me Prometa 3 : How About Marriage?**

® 2014

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mungkin tidak mengenal Lay sedekat _member_ EXO-M, tapi beberapa kali mendapat _project_ bersama wanita itu membuat keduanya cukup dekat—dan tentunya _spazzing_ tertahan. Wanita baik berhati lembut dan keibuan itu akhirnya bersama pangeran berkuda putih yang selama ini sering dibicarakan oleh kalangan dalam perusahaan.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum ketika melihat kedua pasangan yang baru resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri tadi pagi itu berdansa di tengah ruangan mengikuti alunan melodi pemusik. Tidak ada yang mengganggu mereka, seakan dunia hanya milik Lay dan Suho.

Dalam hati Baekhyun iri melihat keduanya. Dia membayangkan dirinya yang berada di posisi Lay saat ini dan Chanyeol di posisi Suho. Hanya sekedar membayangkan. Baekhyun tidak berani menanyakan hal itu pada Chanyeol sekalipun ia tahu ia sudah kembali menjadi milik si Park Junior itu.

Baekhyun menyentuh gelang kristal yang membantunya untuk menutupi sebuah tato kecil yang ia buat bersama Chanyeol. Sebuah tato sederhana yang menandai kepemilikan mereka. Di sisi dalam pergelangan tangan kiri Baekhyun bertuliskan "_PCY's Property. Don't disturb_." Bila diingat-ingat, ia akan tertawa sendiri mengingat betapa posesifnya Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-_ah_, kau mau mencoba ini?" Luhan menawarkan sepotong kue padanya. "Tenang saja, tidak akan buat gemuk."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar candaan Luhan. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah kenyang." Ia menunjuk piringnya, menandakan dia baru saja menghabiskan banyak dimsum.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa ia ditempatkan semeja dengan _member_ EXO. Jujur saja ia gugup. Sampai hari ini dia masih menjadi _fans_ EXO. Sehun yang seharusnya hadir malah tidak ikut karena ada _fan meeting_ di Thailand. Sementara Tao tidak ikut makan malam. Kata Kris, Tao mabuk laut. Dia jadi seperti orang hilang.

Sampai hari ini, baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol masih menutup rapat perihal hubungan mereka. Tidak ada yang tahu kecuali keluarga dan Sehun serta Tao tentunya. Entahlah, Baekhyun tidak berani umbar cerita sana-sini.

"Gelangmu bagus," puji Luhan kemudian. Baekhyun melirik satu-satunya gelang yang ia pakai saat ini. Gelang kristal pemberian ibu Chanyeol. "Beli di mana?"

"Ini hadiah." Baekhyun membiarkan Luhan memperhatikan gelang berkilauan itu lebih teliti.

"Gelang lamaran, _eoh_?" tebaknya tepat sasaran. Wajah Baekhyun tidak kuasa menahan darahnya mengalir deras ke kedua pipinya. Luhan tertawa lebar. "Jadi benar, kau sudah dilamar? Oleh siapa? Dia pasti pria yang beruntung mendapatkan perempuan secantik dirimu."

"Bu-bukan," elak Baekhyun tergagap. "Dia belum melamarku. Hanya keluarganya saja sudah menerimaku."

"Apa bedanya?"

"Ya…" Baekhyun kesulitan menjelaskannya. "Dia belum bilang ingin menikahiku."

"Kau harus mengatakan padanya, Baekhyun-_ah_! Sayang sekali kalau kau sudah diterima keluarganya tapi belum juga menikah. Kalau kau tidak berani, kau bisa bicara degnan calon mertuamu. Biasanya mereka akan membantu kalau sudah menerimamu," Luhan memberi saran. "Benar tidak, Min?"

Xiumin yang sedang meminum soju mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti. "Apa?"

"Baekhyun, dia sudah diterima keluarga pacarnya, tapi pacaranya belum juga melamar dia," kata Luhan.

"Biasanya mertua perempuan jauh lebih berkuasa dalam membujuk putranya untuk menikahi perempuan. Apalagi perempuan itu sudah menjadi kekasihnya. Pasti akan lebih mudah." Xiumin ikut-ikutan memberi wejangan pada Baekhyun membuat gadis itu salah tingkah.

Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali lebih dulu ke kamarnya. Dia tidak tahan kalau harus ikut-ikutan bergadang bersama _member_ EXO lainnya. Biar saja mereka menghabiskan malam merayakan pernikahan teman mereka.

Ranjang rasanya sudah memanggil-manggil Baekhyun, memintanya untuk segera berbaring dan berlindung di balik selimut hangat nan tebal dari hembusan angin AC.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Baekhyun menghabiskan sarapannya sendirian. _Manager_nya sedang pergi bersama _manager_ lain entah ke mana. Ia melempar pandangan ke arah langit biru sambil mengunyah _bacon_ dalam mulutnya. Ia menikmati liburan singkat yang diberikan perusahaan padanya dan hampir seluruh artis perusahaan mereka.

"Hei."

Baekhyun menoleh, ia mendapati Chanyeol di depan wajahnya sedang meletakkan senampan sarapan seraya duduk. Baekhyun menyulingkan senyum lebar. "_Annyeong_! Bagaimana kemarin malam?" tanyanya. Ia tahu Chanyeol pasti begadang bersama _member_ EXO lain.

"Seru!" Chanyeol meminum jus jeruknya. "Harusnya kau jangan buru-buru tidur. Kau harusnya ikut kami menguntit Suho _Hyung_ dan Lay _Noona_ bemesraan di luar."

Baekhyun tertawa renyah dibuatnya. "Kalian sudah dewasa, tapi tingkahnya masih seperti ABG labil." Ia geleng-geleng kepala.

Chanyeol sibuk bercerita tentang Suho dan Lay sementara Baekhyun mendengarkan. Orang-orang tampak tidak peduli pada kedekatan mereka. Satupun _member_ EXO belum menampakan batang hidung mereka termasuk sang pemilik pesta.

Selepas sarapan Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol yang mengajaknya berkeliling. Rasanya sayang kalau waktu libur mereka hanya disalurkan pada ponsel atau mengobrol dengan sesama rekan artis, apalagi hari sedang cerah.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun menggumam begitu melihat satuan unit kesehatan datang tergopo-gopo menuju salah satu ruangan.

"Itu kamar Kris _Hyung_ dan Tao."

Tanpa perlu pikir dua kali, Baekhyun langsung melangkah, ingin tahu kondisi temannya. Ia melihat Tao berbaring dengan wajah pucat pasi di kasur. Dokter memeriksa detak jantung dan tekanan darahnya. Kris berdiri di samping Tao sambil mengelus surai hitam istrinya.

"Tao-_ya_? _Gwaenchanha_?" tanya Baekhyun panik. "_Ya_! Naga kurang ajar! Apa yang kau lakukan pada temanku, hah?!"

Alis Kris berkerut tajam tapi tidak sampai hati mengomel pada Baekhyun mengingat di sana ada Tao dan Chanyeol. Dia memilih bungkam dan mendengarkan instruksi dokter yang menyerahkan sesuatu ke tangan Tao sebelum istrinya beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Tadi apa?" tanya Kris ingin tahu.

"Tunggu sebentar, Tuan Wu," jawab Sang Dokter penuh misteri.

Baekhyun menunggu dengan gusar, bahkan lebih panik daripada Kris. "Apa sih yang kalian lakukan sebelum ini?" tanya Baekhyun ingin tahu. Seingatnya Tao tidak punya alergi pada apapun. Tao _kan_ omnivora—begitu Baekhyun menjuluki Tao.

Bunyi ceklek pintu membuat mereka semua terjaga dari pergulatan benak masing-masing. Tao keluar masih dengan wajah pucatnya, namun wanita itu tak kuasa menutupi senyum sumringah di wajahnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah _test pack_ bergaris merah dua pararel.

"Kau…" Kris bergegas menghampiri Tao dan memeluk istrinya itu erat-erat. Ungkapan-ungkapan cinta baik itu dalam bahasa Korea, Mandarin, dan Inggris mengalun keluar dari mulut Kris.

Berangsur-angsur mereka meninggalkan Kris dan Tao yang sudah larut dalam kebahagian mereka sendiri. Chanyeol sudah menarik Baekhyun sebelum pacarnya sempat memeluk Tao dan membawa gadisnya keluar kapal.

"Kau kenapa menghalangiku, sih? Aku _kan_ ikut bahagia mendengar dia sudah mengandung!" keluh Baekhyun sambil berpegangan pada _railing_.

"Kau ini. Nanti saja kalau kita punya sendiri!" Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Tanpa ia tahu perkataannya membuat pipi Baekhyun bersemi.

Gadis itu menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Mata coklatnya memandangi buih ombak yang menghantam dinding kapal. Ia kembali ingat dengan kata-kata Luhan kemarin. Sedetik setelahnya ia mendengus, menganggap semua itu akan sia-sia saja.

Lihat saja, sekarang Chanyeol sibuk tebar pesona sambil membenahi rambutnya yang mulai memanjang dan berantakan diterpa angin.

Kadang pertanyaan itu datang menghampiri Baekhyun, apa benar Chanyeol adalah pria yang ditakdirkan untuknya?

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol begitu ia mendapati mata coklat sipit Baekhyun tengah memandanginya. "Ganteng, ya?" candanya. Baekhyun membuat _gesture_ tubuh seolah sedang muntah. Chanyeol tertawa lebar. "Jangan begitu. Gini-gini aku pacarmu." Tangannya dengan ringan menarik Baekhyun mendekat padanya. Ia mengecup ubun-ubun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menolak maupun menerima, hanya mengikuti arus Chanyeol. Tangannya meraih tangan kiri Chanyeol lalu menggeser gelang hitam pemberiannya dulu, menemukan kalimat yang hampir serupa miliknya.

"Byun Baek," panggil Chanyeol. Ia sudah merubah posisinya, berdiri di belakang Baekhyun, mengungkung gadis itu di antara _railing_.

"Hm?"

"MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU, BYUN BAEK HYUN!" Chanyeol berteriak nyaring, mengalahkan debur ombak, membuat semua orang beralih padanya.

"Jangan berteriak di kupingku, Do Bi!" bentak Baekhyun balik.

Chanyeol di belakangnya nyengir lima jari. Ia mundur dua langkah ke belakang sambil menyodorkan sebuah cincin emas putih yang tahtakan berlian besar di atasnya. Berlian tersebut membiaskan cahaya mentari menjadi tujuh piksel warna menarik dan berkilau.

"TERIMA! TERIMA!" suara Kai berkumandang. Tahu-tahu seisi kapal sudah mengikuti apa yang Kai lakukan, menyoraki Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih menunggu Baekhyun menyodorkan tangannya. "Ayolah, jangan buat aku menggu lebih lama."

Alis Baekhyun naik satu, tidak terima dikata seperti itu. "Bukannya kau yang membuatku menunggu, huh?" Chanyeol memberi ekspresi malas, tanda ia sedang tidak ingin main-main sekarang. Baekhyun mengulum senyum. "Akupun tidak akan membuatmu menunggu lama."

Chanyeol segera menyematkan cincin tersebut di jari manis Baekhyun. "SEMUANYA! TUNGGU UNDANGAN KAMI!"

"_YA_! PARK CHANYEOL! KAU MASIH TERIKAT KONTRAK!" seru _Manager_ setengah bercanda. "KAU JUGA BAEKHYUN!"

"TENANG SAJA, _OPPA_! KONTRAK BISA DIURUS BELAKANGAN!" Baekhyun tertawa.

Dan bagi Chanyeol, tidak ada yang lebih indah daripada melihat mata itu tenggelam dalam alunan tawa manis yang terdengar dari mulut Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Keenam orang dewasa itu saling melempar gurau, membuat salah satu bilik restoran mahal itu terdengar ramai. Begitulah keadaannya kalau Keluarga Park dan Byun sudah bertemu. Mereka akan menjadi ribut tentang hal-hal sepele.

Baekhyun senang melihat orang tuanya dan Chanyeol nampak akrab. Jadi seharusnya, niatan Chanyeol tidak ada hambatan apapun. Malam ini Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan dalam balutan jas biru gelap dan kemeja abu-abu. Rambut Chanyeol sudah kembali ia hitamkan dan dipotong lebih rapi dari sebelumnya. Untuk bertemu calon mertua, kata Chanyeol tempo hari.

Chanyeol meletakkan sumpit makannya di atas mangkuk sebelum meraih segelas minuman dan menandaskannya.

"Kau tidak makan lagi? Tumben sekali," kata Miyoung melihat putra bungsunya sudah selesai makan. "Jangan jaim begitu. Baekhyun juga pasti sudah tahu aib-aibmu." Kalimat ringan itu mengundang tawa orang tua Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya ada hal serius yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian semua," kata Chanyeol lamat-lamat. Ia memperhatikan mereka semua satu per satu.

Andai bisa keluar, mungkin jantung itu bisa saja menerobos keluar dari dadanya saking kuatnya ia berdetak. Baekhyun gugup bukan main. Ini penentuan. Meskipun ia sudah yakin pada pernyataan akhir mereka, tapi tidak ada yang tahu kalau hal itu tiba-tiba berubah, kan?

"_Appa_, _Eomma_, _Abeonim_, _Eomeonim_," begitu Chanyeol memanggil orang tuanya dan orang tua Baekhyun. "Aku ingin menikahi Baekhyun. Kuharap kalian bisa merestui kami."

Sesaat bilik itu menjadi hening seketika. Baekhyun sudah berharap-harap cemas karenanya.

"Kau masih minta ijin kami?" tanya ayah Chanyeol. "Tentu saja kami merestui kalian. Malah kami sudah merencanakan akan memaksa kalian berdua menikah kalau sampai tahun depan kalian belum ada tanda-tanda akan naik pelaminan." Pria tua itu tertawa lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol.

"Kalian ini, biar sudah dewasa tetap saja malu-malu kucing seperti anak kecil," kata ibu Baekhyun.

"Sudah sana kalau kalian mau keluar. Kurasa ini akan jadi pembicaraan orang tua," kata Ayah Baekhyun mengusir mereka secara halus.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menurut. Mereka membungkuk beberapa derajat dan beranjak dari sana.

Hari itu bulan Desember. Tumpukan salju menggunung di sisi-sisi jalan. Langit gelap dihiasi lampu-lampu natas yang bersinar dari berbagai sudut kota, menghiasi malam. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah tidak lagi ragu menunjukkan kedekatan mereka pada publik meskipun belakangan baru dianggap isu oleh banyak orang.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan diselipkan ke dalam saku mantelnya, memastikan kekasihnya tetap merasa hangat. Ia bisa melihat uap-uap napas putih keluar dari hidung dan mulut Baekhyun.

"Sedingin itu, kah?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Karena kau ada memanaskanku," balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Chanyeol.

Keberadaan mereka di tengah taman mengundang perhatian banyak orang. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk mendapati orang-orang di sekeliling mereka sudah mengangkat ponsel terang-terangan dan mengabadikan momen mereka berdua.

"Menurutmu, apa mereka akan menerima status kita sekarang?" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang tahu? Kau tidak akan tahu sampai kau mencoba."

Chanyeol tahu, inilah saatnya ia terbuka pada publik. "Semuanya, aku minta restu kalian untuk menikahi idola kita yang satu ini, Byun Baekhyun! Sebentar lagi namanya akan berubah menjadi Park!" seru Chanyeol tak urung membuat banyak orang berjengit kaget. Ia menunjukkan tatonya yang selama ini selalu menjadi pertanyaan publik, "_Baekhyun's. Take me if you dare._"

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sudah tidak lagi peduli dengan pikiran orang-orang. Mereka hanya tahu bila mereka saling memiliki. Hati keduanya terikat dan sampai kapanpun tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

Tidak apapun. Tidak pula siapapun.

Dan pagutan bibir itu menyegel semuanya. Menyegel janji mereka yang mungkin tidak terucap di bibir, namun mereka tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kau tahu, kenapa seusai mengikat janji pernikahan pasangan-pasangan itu berciuman?

Tidak, memangnya kenapa?

Untuk menyegel janji mereka. Menyegelnya dengan cinta sejati dan tidak mungkin dihapus.

Banyak hal sudah kita lalui. Perkenalan, pertemanan, pacaran, bahkan putuspun kita pernah.

Kali ini aku benar-benar ingin _putus_ darimu.

Putus menjadi kekasihmu agar aku bisa naik ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi.

Menjadi _soulmate_.

Menjadi sahabat sehidup semati yang menemanimu sampai hari-hari akhir kita nanti.

Sampai helai-helai di kepala ini memutih.

Sampai kedua tungkai ini tidak mampu lagi menopang.

Sampai mulut ini tak mampu berucap cinta.

Tapi aku tahu, kau akan selalu tahu.

Aku mencintaimu.

Selalu.

Selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

**DONE**

**2.009 words**

_To be honest_, saya kehilangan _feeling_ dengan EXO. Sejak kasus Kris dan sekarang Baekhyun, i_t seems like SM's trying to play on us_. Saya udah nulis 5 FF EXO dan semuanya berhenti di tengah jalan (oke, yang terakhir masih _on going_, tapi entah bagaimana nantinya). Saya punya 1 FF HunHan udah selesai (waktu itu saya udah bilang) tapi saya nggak yakin. _So_... yah. Mungkin ini chapter terakhir yang bisa saya _publish_ sebelum akhirnya berubah jadi setan (_that's how most FFn Author called silent reader. But I never call them like that_).

Saya berniat menghapus _Summer Fault_ karena cerita yang terlalu berantakan. Baru niat. Belom dijalanin. Masih mikir-mirkir. Tapi kemungkinannya 60:40. Kalo nggak dihapus, paling nge-_stuck_ begitu aja. Nyampah di _page_ saya. _And I'm not sure I can continue MP3 too._

_I lost my sense of writing! It's gone. The saddest part is I don't know how to get it back. May be it's time to break for a while. :)_

Saya akhirnya sadar, saya nulis bukan sekedar karena khayalan yang numpuk di otak. Saya nulis karena hati saya mau. Mungkin terdengar kekanakan dan agak _moody_, _but seriously, my mind is so blank without that feeling. I wanna show you my masterpiece, not only a bunch of words._

Semua orang bisa nulis. Tapi nggak semua orang bisa ngebuat kalimat simpel tapi menghanyutkan tanpa memanfaatkan keadaan tertentu. _Because in fact, if you wanna be a real author, you cant use those characters. You need to build your own world and situation. That's why I called them The-Blessed-People._

_Anyway_, kemaren Kazuma B'tomat 4th anniversary. Yehet! Sekalian ultah ke-42 _Eomma-_nya yang punya akun ini.

I really thankful for your love, wishes, support, and every comment : **devimalik, exindira, Tabifangirl, lee chan hyun, zhangurls, BabyMoonLay, EXOST Panda, cloud's, fallforhaehyuk, chenma, Alexara, Chaoi Arang, Guest, B-Magnae, lovexing, meyy-chaan, Kang Hyun Yoo-ie, Reyna Bee, dhiraad, byunnie, Reezuu608, byong, chindrella cindy, guardian-xing,** all people who already read, review, fave, and follow this FF. Thank you so much and I apologize for everything I'd done.

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

June 3, 2014

04.15 P.M.

Published at:

June 20, 2014

10.23 P.M.

**Me Prometa 3 : How About Marriage? © Kazuma House Production ® 2014**


End file.
